


chantaje

by figure8



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, With a twist?, also jihan being DISGUSTINGLY in love, let's face it i'm incapable of not writing emo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: “Come on,” Jeonghan grins, his voice dripping with assurance, “I wanna hear you say it.”





	chantaje

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: begging  
> yes the title is from a shakira song no i don't want to talk about it

“Come on,” Jeonghan grins, his voice dripping with assurance, “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Fuck you,” Joshua grits out, his grip on the headboard tightening, knuckles going white, “ _Fuck_ you.”

“Not today, baby,” Jeonghan shakes his head, punctuating his sentence with a lazy push, fucking into Joshua unhurriedly but angling himself so that he’s almost hitting _that_ spot, and a broken sound falls from Joshua’s lips, clearly against his will. “Come on, use your words, tell me what you need.”

“You know what I need,” Joshua spits out with difficulty, and God, he sounds downright _furious,_ and that’s nice, definitely a step-up, but it’s still not what Jeonghan wants. He rolls his hips slowly, so slowly it’s torturous for both of them, but Joshua is burning around him, tight and messy and _perfect,_ and it’s worth it.

And maybe Jeonghan is cruel, but Joshua is so easy to rile up, in and out of the bedroom, and Jeonghan loves it, loves the way Joshua goes pink up to his ears with embarrassment and desire, loves how responsive he gets, loves the modulations of his voice, loves _him._

“I’m not going to _—ah_ —” Jeonghan’s hand slides up from his hipbone to his chest, teasing a nipple, “I’m not going to beg—”

“Of course, baby,” Jeonghan nods, amused, ignoring the way pleasure is steadily building up in his belly, like a growing storm, “You’re above that.”

“If you don’t fuck me properly,” Joshua threatens, “I’m going to go find someone who will.”

And once upon a time, maybe, at the very beginning, when they were stumbling through this, sparks of adolescent passion, Jeonghan would have believed him. But Joshua’s hands are still wrapped around the wooden headboard just like Jeonghan asked him to, and he’s just laying there, taking it, obedient in actions if not in words. It’s a game, it’s Jeonghan’s _favorite_ game, a bet, constantly pushing each other’s limits.

“No one fucks you like I do, baby,” he murmurs into the divot where Joshua’s jaw meets his throat, gently dragging his teeth down smooth tan skin, “No one loves you like I do. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Go to hell,” Joshua grunts, but this time it’s _shaky,_ and Jeonghan knows he’s winning, can already see the finish line on the horizon. He’s taken his sweet sweet time tonight, because they don’t get the privacy of a hotel room combined with a clear schedule the next day that often, bringing Joshua on the brink of orgasm twice but never letting him come, and Joshua’s cock is hard as rock, curving prettily against his stomach, precome leaking.

“You just have to ask, sweetheart,” Jeonghan smirks, even though his arms have started to strain from the position, keeping himself upward on his palms, lying through his teeth, “I can go all night.”

Canting his hips up, he shifts the angle lightly so that he’s nailing Joshua’s prostate methodically with every thrust, but he doesn’t go any faster. The next sound to trickle from Joshua’s lips sounds suspiciously like a sob.

“Fuck, Hannie, I want to feel you—”  

Almost there. Joshua has never been good at waiting, and in that sense they are the same, only Jeonghan is better at hiding it, better at making everything into a challenge, tricking himself into discipline. Patience is essential to idol life, and if Jeonghan remembers a time where he was a petulant child, too familiar with satisfaction and urgency, he doesn’t linger on it. They’ve trained each other, like this, in love since before they knew what love was; they know how to wait for what _matters,_ debut, success, _each other._ But here, behind closed doors, everything goes, and Joshua forgets, allows himself to want want want _demand_ and Jeonghan responds in kind, and this is how they meet, bodies hungry, hands outstretched.

Joshua quivers through another full-body moan, head tossed back, hips snapping up, chasing the sweet sweet friction Jeonghan refuses to give him fully, and finally, _finally,_ says, “Please, _please,_ Hannie—”

Jeonghan presses a searing kiss to his collarbone, sucks and bites and soothes with his tongue, asks, “You want it harder, baby? You want it faster?”

“Fuck,” Joshua swears, and he lets go of the headboard, wraps a hand around the back of Jeonghan’s neck, “Fuck me, Han, I want to feel you for days, I want you so deep it hurts, come _on_ —”

And Jeonghan is only human, and Jeonghan is in _love,_ and he could push for more but he won’t, something inside him unraveling at the sight of Joshua’s parted lips, his breathy little moans, the naked need in his eyes, pupils begging silently, his pride defeated. They kiss and it’s wet sloppy terrible _good,_ Joshua’s hand dragging down the expanse of his rolling shoulder, fingernails scratching, marking, the sting an anchor, Jeonghan’s only tether to reality as he pounds into him mercilessly—harsh, _tender._

 _I love you,_ he thinks, and says _Yeah, take it, just like that,_ instead; and Joshua whimpers _please please please please_ and it means _I love you too,_ it means _thank you_ and it means _I trust you_ and it means things Jeonghan doesn’t know how to express in words, but he can feel them in his body, in the shudders they share, and the arch of Joshua’s back as he comes untouched so hard he _cries,_ in the way his own release takes him by surprise, wave crashing on the shore, devastating.

“I love you,” he says out loud, and Joshua shoves at him uselessly, groans “You’re so heavy, move,” and then “If you ever tease like that again I’m going to fucking murder you,” once Jeonghan has rolled over.

And Jeonghan laughs, free, happy, fingers curling around Joshua’s nape, _of course baby, sure baby, whatever you want,_ and he means it, _whatever you want,_ and Joshua reads between the lines and sighs, and smiles, and it’s good, and it’s worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on @redyixing and watch me tear out my own hair because of kinktober it's entertaining i swear


End file.
